


Mindjárt vége

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: Zombi apokalipszis AU. (Ne is kérdezzétek, miért találok ki ilyen beteg dolgokat, de legalább nem több egy rövid szösszenetnél. :D)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Mindjárt vége

x.

Remus az udvaron áll. Korábban valaki szépen gondozott kertje lehetett, mostanra nem maradt más belőle, mint foltokban növő gyom, egy-egy elvadult rózsabokor, és a rengeteg hulladék, amit a menekülők maguk után hagytak.

\- Semmi nyomuk. – Remus megrezzen, amikor Sirius hirtelen mellé lép.

\- Hm, tudod, a legtöbben inkább keresnek valami biztonságos helyet maguknak, és próbálják átvészelni valahogy ezt az egészet, ahelyett, hogy elkezdenének vadászni _rájuk_.

Remus aktívan kerüli a z-betűs szót. Még mindig túl abszurdnak tűnik, hogy hangosan is kimondja.

\- És hol van abban a kaland? – kérdezi Sirius nevetve. A szemében téboly, jobb kezében egy balta, a balt pedig lazán átveti Remus vállán. – Ne légy ünneprontó, Remus.

x.

Együtt nőttek fel, együtt jártak iskolába, aztán együtt is laktak.

Most úgy tűnik, együtt is halnak majd meg.

Remus nem fél, csak azt kívánja, bár lenne már vége. Érzi, ahogy a kór eluralkodik rajta, egyre gyengébb. Sirius csak ül mellette a koszos padlón, és tágra nyílt szemekkel bámul a semmibe. Az ujjai újra és újra görcsbe rándulnak a pisztoly markolatán.

Remus sóhajt.

_Legyen már vége._

x.

A rádióban hallották először. Épp reggeliztek. Sirius szokásához híven késésben volt, Remusnak pedig nem volt első órája aznap, ráért később bemenni. Az egész olyan hanyagul meghitt volt.

Lehetett volna. Ha nem szólal meg a bemondó, hogy közölje: halottak járnak az utcákon.

Sirius prüszkölve felnevetett, néhány csepp kávé az asztalterítőn landolt. Remus összevont szemöldökkel tekintett az ablak felé.

x.

\- Látod, mondtam, hogy a menekülés okosabb lett volna. - Remus a sebre nyom egy koszos rongyot. Nem azért, mert ez bármit is segít, egyszerűen csak nem akarja látni a sebet. Tudja, hogy mi lesz a vége, nem kell néznie is. Sirius leguggol mellé, a kezét Remuséra teszi, a szeme tele van fájdalommal. Remus nem akarja, hogy Sirius szemei bármikor is így nézzenek. - Hé. - Szabad kezével megragadja Sirius állát, és kényszeríti, hogy a szemébe nézzen. - Nem a te hibád - mondja szelíden. A keze Sirius álláról a tarkójára vándorol, közel húzza magához, és olyan gyengéden csókolja meg, mintha azzal feloldhatná a bűntudatát.


End file.
